Like We Never Loved At All
by NCISKIBBS4ever
Summary: Kate and Gibbs have a one night stand, or is it? Are their feelings for each other mutual or one sided as they both believe?
1. Chapter 1

Yay new story. No I haven't abandoned Travelin' Marine just resting it a bit. But if yall want to give any tips or suggestions for it go right ahead. Ask and you shall recieve.

I do not own NCIS, Kate and Gibbs would be married if I did, nor do I own Tim McGraw and Faith Hill's song Like We Never Loved At All

* * *

Kate Todd groggily woke up to light streaming through the window. She felt a familiar contented ache in her muscles. And not just the regular ones, but of course the slight headache reminded her of her party activities last night.

"_Wow, Tony's birthday was really something. How much did I drink? That's what you get when you drink to forget after ending a horrible cheating relationship...Wait, oh God, I'm not alone."_

Kate's thoughts ended abruptly when she had made that observation. She shot up and tried to make a grab for her gun, until she noticed that there was a male in her bed a _very _naked(from what she could see)male, a was very _well muscled_ naked male, though she couldn't see his face she smiled to herself at her good selecting skills.

Her companion started to awaken. _Early riser,_ she thought,_ it's only six._

She heard him give a contented sigh, as is he felt last night's _activities_ too but lucky him; none of the hangover and he turned around. Both of them gasped and froze.

"Gibbs?" she asked incredulously

"Kate!" he asked in the same tone. And they both saw their lack of clothes.

"Oh my God, it's you, did we….? This has to be a mistake."

Kate put a hand to her forehead in disbelief and looked at him, cobalt blues met chocolate brown and all of a sudden all of last nights events returned to them in a second. Even the um, more _extracurricular_ activities. And Kate knew they weren't things _any_ subordinate should do to her boss, and she felt a faint flush come to her cheeks just at the thought of it.

"The party, I was getting drunk, this guy was hitting on me, you… you stopped him and took me home, I kissed you and oh shoot." She covered her ashamed face with her hands.

And Gibbs seeing his usually bright friends distress got up, then noticing his choice of dress,( or lack thereof) he wrapped a sheet around himself and went to Kate and embraced her.

Kate just stood there numb; she could not believe what she did last night. All of her professionalism went out the window and she feared, her reputation and respect of her co-workers with it. But as Gibbs wrapped his arms around her she wouldn't help but feel safe and protected in their embrace,

"Kate it's okay, it was an accident. Just a one night fling, we can forget it, and I won't use it against you." He said soothingly

She looked up at him willing herself to believe that. "You're right it was a stupid mistake won't happen again, um you can get dressed, and your clothes must be" she looked around, "somewhere." She tried not to look at the perfect specimen of a man in front of her, but she had a feeling she did quite a bit more than just look last night.

She saw that he was getting all his clothes; she quickly put a robe on and went to make coffee.

_20 minutes later;_

Kate was standing in her well lit kitchen nursing the killer hangover from last nights drinking. _Oh well, I sinned might as well have a penance._ She prepared the coffee when she heard it was ready and tried with all her might to not think anymore of last nights events. But she couldn't help it, her and her extraordinarily attractive bosswhom she secretly dreamed about, in bed toge… she jumped at the sound of someone behind her.

"Sorry Kate didn't mean to scare you." said a now dressed Gibbs.

"That's okay, I guess I've been kinda edgy since… well you know. Hey, I made coffee. You want some?" She said quickly, for some reason having her incredibly attractive boss so close to her made her nervous.

Gibbs gave her his trademark smirk that alone made her breath speed up and a "ya think?"

She smiled and handed it to him. But as he gave it to him their hands touched, neither of them made a move, frozen staring into each others eyes.

She looked deep into his and shivered, he remembered everything too.

Slowly their lips came together and the kiss was like nothing they had ever felt before well up until last night at least. All their feeling poured out in that single slip, reigniting the passion from last night.

Gibbs felt as if he was in a dream, he was standing in her kitchen kissing Kate, a woman who he had loved since she stood up to him on Air Force One and then like cold water splashed onto him, he remembered that this was his subordinate. And he broke away abruptly.

"No, we can't do this, last night, we have to be professional!" , he said

Kate looked at her and knew he couldn't do that, she'd been falling in love with him ever since Air Force One; last night just reinforced her feelings. But she thought that he didn't feel the same for him to be pushing her away, and she didn't even want to think of all the reasons why they could never be together.

"God Gibbs, I…. I love you.", she looked at him uncertainly.

Gibbs stood shocked, not believing what she had just heard. The woman of his dreams loved _him!_

He was elated but then he thought what that meant if he accepted, she would be throwing her career away, and he didn't even what to think of how it would break her if it didn't end well, just like his ex wives.

So for her own good, even if he didn't mean a word and it tore him to pieces, he had to reject her and he knew that it had to be painfully.

And he did exactly what she always had nightmares about him doing.

"But Kate I don't love _you._" He said evil sarcasm dripping from his lips "and I imagine that my vote counts too. Listen _Todd_" his heart broke as he saw her flinch at the use of her last name, "it was a one night thing and I promised not to use it against you but if you throw yourself at me like a...like a _slut_ than I will be forced to go back on that!"

Kate couldn't believe it she confessed her love for him, and he…he, that bastard dared to call her a slut! She could feel the tears filling her eyes but she forced them back, she was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. If only she knew what a true…there was no words to describe him, she wouldn't have let herself fall for him. She held her tongue and with all the strength she had, she slapped him.

Gibbs felt the sting on his cheek and knew full well that he deserved that and more, he had crossed many lines in the last twenty four hours.

He looked down at her and in her eyes he saw anger, betrayal, disappointment, and most of all sadness in the cold chocolate depths.

"I expect you at work tomorrow. On time." He delivered the final blow.

He heard the tears in her voice as she looked into his harsh cobalt gaze and said in a menacing whisper, "Get out of my house!"

He complied and after she heard that door slam with a bang, she slid down to the floor, but her back against the cabinets put her hands around her knees and cried her heart out.

* * *

Gibbs sat on a bench in his basement nursing a mug of bourbon, he couldn't believe what he just threw away, and he felt ashamed for every word, every lie he said to the woman he loved but could never have. She was too good for him. Too youthful, vibrant, kind, but for some reason she fell in love with him. An ex marine twenty years her senior, a bastard, divorced three times, he knew she would never forgive him. And that fact hurt more than the slap she had given him.

* * *

They had tried to work together civilly but every day was like stepping on eggshells with them. They couldn't be in the same room together for long, the tension was so thick.

Everyone noticed, Tony and McGee at first tried to see what was wrong but stopped when they saw neither side would spill.

Abby tried to talk to Kate but all she got were tearing eyes, she always knew her friends had feelings for each other and she tried to comfort them suspecting it to have ended badly.

Ducky did mostly the same, wondering what on earth Gibbs did to make Kate hate him so. He and Abby talked when the team went on a case, they both knew that if their friends didn't resolve this quick who knows what would happen.

And they both wanted to know why Gibbs was acting like such an ass towards Kate, he didn't speak to her unless absolutely necessary and when he did he called her Todd, and he would disagree with everything she said until she had full proof of it being right. Which she always worked incessantly to get.

Then one day what they all feared happened, Kate walked in went straight to Gibbs' desk and laid down her resignation papers, and knowing there was a chance he'd say no, they were signed by the Director.

Before he could say a thing she turned on her heel, said a sincere "Goodbye" to everyone in the bullpen and left.

They all looked at Gibbs, who was looking at the paper in disbelief and then he buried his face in his hands because now Kate wasn't the only one who would look at him with a hurt and betrayed expression.

* * *

Okay so what did yall think! Review people! What do you want in the next chapter, and I mean other than a KIBBS happily ever after but trust me it will happen. This will will be two chapters and maybe an epilogue if I can. Love yall.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been so long in posting. Just summer reading and all. Hope this makes up for it.

* * *

Soon after the team learned that Kate had taken a position with the FBI, on Fornells team no less! This to them just added insult to injury and in the backs of their minds wondered if she did it on purpose.

And what hurt was that it wasn't Kate who told them about her new position; Fornell walked in one day to and started boasting that the NCIS poster girl now worked for him. And if looks could kill, the one that Gibbs was giving would have made Fornell end up six feet under.

After a few months they got a new director and a new teammate; Jenny and Ziva.

It took the team a while to warm up to Ziva as they were always mentally comparing her to Kate, but when they gave her the chance they all grew to like each other.

For them to like Jenny on the other hand took longer and mainly because she was trying to seduce Gibbs and telling him that they should relive the "glory days" of their relationship.

It got on the teams nerves to see her doing this to their mentor who was still obviously broken. They were the only ones who saw it ('cause we all know how good Gibbs is a hiding emotion) sometimes he would get a far away look in his eye and sometimes he would slip and call Ziva Kate.

It was four months after Kate left that the FBI and NCIS had a joint investigation. They all held their breaths as Kate walked in behind Fornell and beside another agent. Abby ran to embrace her and then as she pulled back she noticed how different Kate looked and acted.

She acted as if she didn't know them and she had changed from the Kate they knew. This Kate was quiet, with a haunted and sad look in her eyes, only spoke when spoken to, but when Fornell asked her to do something that she didn't particularly agree on, they saw that old Kate look in this new strangers eyes.

She didn't even look at Gibbs but he thought that even with that tired look on her face and that look in her eyes that she still looked as beautiful as he remembered. But to keep with the lies he told he kept his façade of indifference, which broke Kate's heart all over again.

It wasn't until they were both left alone sorting through files because the rest of them were questioning suspects that he decided to do something.

He looked up from his papers and saw her sifting unquestioningly through her stack he said the first thing that came to his mind, "I thought you hated doing desk work."

She looked up unwillingly, "well I was given an order, couldn't say much against that now could I?" her tone quickly getting annoyed.

_Not a good start Gibbs switch game plan_ he thought to himself. "Um Kate… I just wanted to say that…" Kate cut him off. "That what Gibbs? That you're sorry, a bit late for that isn't it?" she said angrily "and I advise you to save yourself the trouble we both know you don't mean it."

Gibbs fell silent after that, she obviously still hated him and there was nothing he could say or do to fix it.

Abby kept looking between the two as if still trying to figure out what really happened between them, but neither side let on.

* * *

To say the atmosphere was tense that week was an understatement.

* * *

After the investigation concluded and they were all in the bullpen Abby proposed for them to get together after not seeing each other in so long and so Kate agreed to meet the team at an old after work hangout of theirs. And after they agreed on seven after work the FBI team left and when no one was looking Gibbs looked sadly after them and let out a wistful sigh, he just had to screw things up even more.

After Kate got out of that memory filled building she let out sad but in a way relieved sigh. She was happy her friends didn't hate her as she thought they would have after learning of her new job, but she was still worried about seeing them for drinks and the possibility of seeing Gibbs there was scary. It was bad enough that he filled her dreams every night and try as she might, she just couldn't move on even if during the past few nights she was not alone.

Kate walked into the bar right on time and was waved over to the table where her friends were sitting. She hesitated when she saw Gibbs sitting there, apparently Abby convinced him to come.

"So Kate, what's it like working with the cowboys?" asked Tony, interrupting her thoughts.

"Not that bad, people don't ask who we are when we come to their houses and my co workers aren't complete and total blockheads…well for the [most part at least." She said with a smirk, and secretly relieved that they were on safe topics.

"You wound me Todd," said Tony putting a hand on his heart theatrically.

"You give me reason and material to." She retorted back.

They all laughed and Kate has happy to have her old friends back.

* * *

A few hours later the bar was about to close and Tony was royally drunk.

_Amazing what a bit of Sam Adams can do to a guy_ thought Kate yet she couldn't help but sense that bit of déjà vu.

Once she was fully sure that all the can't-raise-one-foot-and-hold-it-the-count-of-one people were safely with their designatied drivers. Abby with McGee, Tony with…Ziva, and well Ducky had to drive Palmer.

They said their goodbyes and pretty soon she was the only one left or at least that's what she thought.

As she got up to leave a couple minutes later she heard another chair near her move too.

Just as she slowed down to hear if they moved any more she tensed as she felt someone walk right beside her. She froze but it wasn't the fact that someone was right beside her, it was the fact that she knew who it was.

"Mind if I walk ya home Kate?" all she could do was shake her head and she walked out of the bar feeling his presence right behind her.

When they got outside the cool night air cleared her head a bit and she felt Gibbs eyes on her.

She heard him clear his throat

"So …how's Fornell treating you?"

"Good, not one of those constantly grouchy incessant coffee drinkers who torture the people that work for them." She saw Gibbs stiffen beside her "I was just kidding, geez Gibbs one would think that with all the bourbon you drink you would be less uptight."

He couldn't help but smile at that comment, she really hadn't changed.

"And besides", she continued, "even if he was an ass, in case you haven't noticed I'm kinda runnin' out of agencies to work for."

They walked in a comfortable silence after that and as they reached her street "okay so um… this is me."

"I know."

And she realized that he must have remembered from _the_ night.

Gibbs saw her start to get uncomfortable when he knew she realized that he remembered her house.

"Bye Gibbs." He heard and he realized that he should go he leaned down to kiss her cheek but she turned all of a sudden and their lips merged as one for the first time since that morning.

He heard her gasp into the unsuspected kiss but all he could do is pull her closer. Kate knew she shouldn't be enjoying this and it wasn't only because he had broken her heart and threw it out the window before.

She pulled away and looked at Gibbs with a mixture of hurt and fury.

She mustered all of the dignity she had left and slapped him. He just looked at her with his hand on her cheek and said simply "I love you too Kate."

She gasped in surprise and she still loved him but her female pride just wouldn't let her admit it, she was just amazed that he returned her feelings but he had had his chance and now she was taken.

They both jumped as lights filled the porch "Kate sweetheart is everything alright?"

Gibbs looked up to see a man standing in the doorway he looked as if he was sizing him up and seeing just how much of a threat he was to Kate. But above all Gibbs noticed that said man was Kate's age maybe a year or two older and how he looked adoringly at Kate.

"Yes it is, Gibbs was just walking me home."

"Oh, so you're the infamous Jethro Gibbs? Nice to meet you, Kate speaks highly of you and your team." Said the man who instantly relaxed when he knew who it was, "oh by the way I'm Chris, Kate's boyfriend."

Gibbs looked at Kate with disbelief and he said an automatic "nice to meet you" and walked away feeling as if his heart was torn out.

* * *

A week late the directors of both agencies announced and inter-agency ball, and after that with a hard glare at Kate and Gibbs it was announced that they were _all_ required to attend and could bring a guest.

* * *

Hope yall liked it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I know that I haven't updated in a while but thankfully this is the last chapter and personally I loved writing this and thanks to all my faithfull readers and reviewers. And remember any request for stories you have I will be happy to do my best to fulfill it. Hope you enjoy this. What ever is in italics is either in the past or a thought._

* * *

___

Well this could have definitely been more pleasant

, thought a very uncomfortable Gibbs. He, to his annoyance was all dressed up in his tux and tie, much to the joy of every woman in the room and the great jealously of his red head date.

Who of course was none other than Jenny Sheppard.

She was grabbing on to his arm as one holds on to an untrained dog while walking him and it was all Gibbs could do to not shove her off as she led him to one renowned agent after another and falsely greeting other couples.

He didn't willingly inflict this torture on himself, it was his plan to come in with only his plain work clothes on and only stay here for an hour. _Without_ a date, no it was Abby who set him up.

_It seems that Abby thought he needed to get over Kate and thought that his __ex__ the __Director__ was the solution._

_So just as he was about to walk out his front door, Jenny walked in wearing the crème de la crème of evening attire. The glance over she gave him would make anyone feel like a cockroach._

"_Are you going to wear __that__?" was all she said before she walked into his house, went up to his room, dug in the closet a bit, and came out with a semi-used if not dusty tux._

"_Put it on." Was all she said and he wasn't in the mood to argue, because he didn't want her to cause a scene even if there was no one there._

* * *

"Jethro, Jethro are you listening?" when he heard Jenny's voice he came back to the present.

"What? Oh, I kinda got caught up in my thoughts. What were you saying?"

Jenny let out a frustrated huff "You should pay attention, I was saying, doesn't Kate look good..."

He didn't hear what else she said because as soon as she said that name he noticed that everyone was looking at the entrance and when he followed their gazes, the sight took his breath away.

There she was, even more beautiful than he ever thought in a calf length dark sapphire blue dress with a flowing skirt and beautiful silver stitching forming delicate flowers at the hem, waist, and bust line. It showed skin and curves but let just enough to the imagination. Her hair was loose and in soft waves pulled to the side by and elegant barrette. Her accessories were also silver and simple being only high heels, a dainty bracelet, and a silver clutch.

Even with his limited women's wear knowledge he knew that this wasn't classic evening wear, but it suited his Katie perfectly as in it was beautiful yet simple like she was.

But his mood immediately turned sour once he saw who she was with, 'cause right behind her walked in Chris. And he felt his mood go down hill from there and he forced himself to turn his back on them.

He didn't have much time to look because Jenny was pulling him towards a table muttering something about "Some people are so unorthodox…I mean she looks okay but that is hardly what I call evening wear. And it does nothing for her figure!"

Gibbs tried to hold in a laugh looking at Jenny's form fitting outfit that left little to the imagination it being almost backless.

Thankfully Jenny steered them to the table where the team sat.

They gave him a warm welcome fully knowing that he wanted to be anywhere but here.

He gave them a smile but it looked more like a grimace. He settled down and listened to his team's usual banter, Tony putting his hands up in mock surrender as Ziva pointed her steak knife threateningly at him, McGee and Abby talking about some new computer chip thing (?), and Ducky entertaining Jenny with a story about his travels. For that he was thankful.

He sat there lost in his thoughts until he was broken out of his reverie by Tony's low whistle.

"Well don't are Katie-girl know how to clean up good?" he said appreciatively eyeing her.

Gibbs resisted the urge to head slap him and he saw Chris get a bit annoyed too.

"Tony, I think that somewhere one of your English teachers just died."

"Ooo, still as spicy as ever Katie. Come and sit beside your favorite special agent." Said Tony as if talking to a five year old.

"No thanks Tony, I just got my sanity back and I can't afford the migraine. And if you call me Katie _again _I will shoot you. Are we clear?" She gave him a look that rivaled Gibbs' death glare.

He gulped "crystal".

"Okay now that we have that out of the way…How are all of yall!" Kate almost shrieked, turning a few heads from surrounding tables, "It seems like months since we last talked. Ducky you look well, Director lovely dress, very dashing Tim, and Abby you are going to have to let me borrow those heels sometime! Do you mind if we sit with ya'll? The cowboys have all the tables filled up."

Gibbs almost smiled to see her so happy and so much more bubbly than before. She was almost … Abby-like. But his breath went still as she sat right across from him with her _boyfriend_ right next to her.

"Sure thing Kate, if _you _let me borrow that stunning dress, and who is this handsome man following you and where can I get one?" Abby said with a mischievous grin.

"My old team, meet my boyfriend Chris, Chris meet my old team; the lovely redhead is the Director of NCIS Ms. Jenny Sheppard, the handsome young man over there next to the resident charming and bubbly Goth,Abby is Tim, the lesser one beside them is Tony, next to him is the beautiful and exotic … Ziva? Right?" at her nod Kate continued "the distinguished gent is Dr. Mallard but we call him Ducky and you've already met Gibbs. The only absentee is their newer and faithful take on, Palmer."

Gibbs tried to ignore that she had said his name so dismissively full of almost un-noticeable hardness and with out the flair she had used with the others.

The team said their "nice to meet you's".

"Nice to meet ya'll too, great to see you again Abby. I've heard many things about all of you." Replied Gibbs' hated man with a smile.

"So how is she is the sack?"Asked Tony, who then smirked as the whole table choked on their drinks.

For that he earned a head slap along with a "Get your head out of the gutter DiNozzo."

"As you can see for yourself if they're about Tony then they are _all_ true."

"Hey, it was and honest question….wait did he say 'again?' You guys have met before? Boy Abbs you chose some pretty big beans not to spill. You knew about them?"

The whole table turned to look at Abby.

"Well of course I did, Kate and I are still best buds and I don't rat my friends out. Not to mention the look on your faces was priceless." She said, nonchalantly taking a sip of her champagne.

"Well now that we have the meet and greets out of the way, lets get to it shall we?" said Tony secretly looking around the table and then smirking at Chris.

After that everyone in the table erupted with questions.

"So how did you meet?"

"Is he good in bed?"

"Where are you from my boy?"

"How's everything been?"

"What is a deaf date?"

At Chris is confused look Ducky corrected her. "The term is 'blind date' Ziva. I'm sorry Christopher, Ziva is still getting used to our American idioms."

"So what do you work in?"

_"Do you love her?"_

After they were all done Chris let out a whistle "Wow Kate you didn't tell me you used to work for the whole Spanish Inquisition."

"Sorry Sweetie (Gibbs winced at the nickname) caught me sorta off guard too, but we feds do make a living breaking criminals so it comes naturally. Just answer them one at a time."

"Okay well we met by Abby actually, um I "Yes he is in good in bed" "Thank you Kate, I'm from Boston, everything's been great, no it was not a blind date I asked Kate out, and I'm a Lawyer."

"That is quite a resume Christopher; let me tell you about the time that I met a Lawyer when I was visiting Bolivia…."

Everyone settled in to here Ducky's story. And Gibbs couldn't help but notice how distant Kate looked when her _boyfriend_ was answering the questions and he obviously noticed the glances she stole his way, but for her sake he tried to distance himself, she had obviously moved on and so would he…if he tried.

* * *

Before they knew it the gala was at its half way point and the dances had begun. Apparently SecNav got a new found love of country music and almost every song that spewed out was a Toby Keith, Dwight Yokeman, or Shania Twain.

They all danced. Tony though mainly with Ziva, danced with every girl he could, Kate included.

McGee was with Abby for most of the night but also danced with the Director and a few others.

Kate, well thanks to her entrance was invited to dance with almost every available quy there and some not so available ones, much to the annoyance of Chris and secretly Gibbs.

Gibbs watched her move across the dance floor with man after man, green with envy.

What he didn't know is that Chris was watching him as intently as he was watching Kate.

As the night was ending Abby excused herself from the table and the DJ's voice came on "All right this is two of the last dances of the night so to make it special I want the guys to invite the girl they have been avoiding…I mean haven't danced with yet and treat them to both."

Across the hall from each other Kate and Gibbs both gulped. On another note the DJ was in a room full of highly observant agents and more than a few people would have noticed his little…slip had it not been late in the night and most people have had more than a few drinks.

Men started to find women and since Kate had danced with most of them no one had come to her yet. She saw Chris head over to invite Abby who had just come back right before Gibbs had reached her. But before she went off to the dance floor with Chris Kate saw Abby tell Gibbs something and he glanced over to her for about the first time that night, as Abby continued she saw him glance at her friend in disbelief and he sighed a headed towards her.

As he walked to the love of his probably soon to end life (at the rate his heart was going) he replayed the conversation with Abby in his head.

* * *

"_Gibbs this is your chance to make things right with Kate. Do not give me that look I know what happened between you two and don't get me wrong Chris is a great guy but he is not THE guy for Kate. It's you, she still loves you even if she covers it up well, remember she learned from the best. So you better set things right before the end of the night because after that she will be the future Mrs. Chris Anderson, yep he's going to propose so you get your ass up there now before I make you. And she is going to act a little cranky, that's her defense you should know that better than anyone."_

* * *

He walked up to her dreading this yet excited at the same time.

They reached each other and both were silent for a minute.

"May I have this dance m'lady?"

Kate tried to suppress a giggle "Well I don't have a choice do I? And by the way don't do renaissance it doesn't work on you." But she allowed him to lead her out just as the music started. And she took his hand and he held on to her waist as Faith Hill & Tim McGraw sang about their sad lost love.

_You never looked so good  
As you did last night  
Underneath the city lights  
There walking with your friend  
Laughing at the moon  
I swear you looked right through me  
But I'm still living with your goodbye  
And you're just going on with your life_

_How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye?  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all  
_

Kate laughed without mirth.

"What?" Gibbs asked with a confused look.

"This song, you would have thought Abby picked it with how well it represents us, or whatever's left of us."

"Well I don't know about you but I think there is still enough left of us to save. Because I meant what I said Kate I do love you. And quit looking around 'cause pretty boy isn't going to save you now. And you aren't getting away this time."

_How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye?  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all_

_You, I hear you're doing fine  
Seems like you're doing well  
As far as I can tell  
Time is leaving us behind  
Another week has passed  
And still I haven't laughed yet  
So tell me what your secret is?  
To letting go, letting go like you did, like you did_

"Gibbs I know I over reacted by slapping you but the truth is you hurt me and it cut deep. First I tell you I love you and then you call me a…a well you know and then you are unbearable and I am forced to quit and then after months of not seeing each other, and me still being on the mend and you have barely talked to me at all you then say you love me too. That's a little hard for a girl to manage don't you think?"

"Well I have to admit you do have a point Kate, and don't give me that look I've admitted that I'm wrong before."

"Yeah when and don't say just now."

"Fine I'll get back to you on that one but the truth is; I've loved you since Air Force One and the only reason I insulted you is because you're too good for me."

_Did you forget the magic?  
Did you forget the passion?  
Did you ever miss me? And long to kiss me? _

"Before you say anything else hear me out Gibbs. I knew what I was going into when I fell in love with you. I knew you could be a bastard, cranky, sarcastic, and cynical but I still fell didn't I? I fell in love with _you_ not the guy you thought I deserved, because I'm just as flawed as you and I am in no way better than you."

_How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye?  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all_

All the couples continued to dance as the next song came on. Another Hill & McGraw duo, this time the male was the lead though.

_Dancin' in the dark middle of the night  
Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight  
Emotional touch touchin' my skin  
And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again_

Hope you liked the ending, I went all out it the sappiness right then but I really loved it. Please review and for a little challenge try guessing which people asked which questions when they all interrogated Chris. Some are easier than others. Thanks for reading this!

Oh it's a beautiful thing don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love

"Kate you're just so young you being with me will ruin your life, your career. And I'm so much older than you. You'd be better off with Chris, he's a lawyer and has a steady income whatever kids you…may have will be well taken care of and he's your age."

_Better than I was, more than I am  
And all of this happened by taking your hand  
And who I am now is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together,  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free_

Oh it's a beautiful thing,  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
If you asked me why I've changed,  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name  
It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love

Oh it's a beautiful thing,  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you konw what it is that won't let me go

"Gibbs I don't care about a steady income, and you know age is just a number for me. And I love Chris" she put a hand on his cheek "but I'm not IN love with him. I love YOU Gibbs."

"I love you too Kate. We'll figure this out let's just enjoy this time right now. And I think this one fits us better now."

"I couldn't have said it any better."

And with her head on his chest they dance to the rest of the song.

_It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under,  
Oh it's your love  
It's your love, it's your love, it's your love….._

Blissfully unaware Kate and Gibbs didn't see two sets of eyes watching one watching sadly and the other a mixture of sadness and joy.

* * *

Once they all got back to the table they listened to another of Ducky's stories but this one involving a one legged woman at and IHOP that had them all laughing.

In the middle of it Chris whispered "Hey Kate can I talk to you on the balcony for a second?"

"Sure."

Gibbs watched them go, knowing what he was going to do and he hoped to whatever God may or may not exist that she said no.

"Kate you know I love you but I know now you don't love me."

He saw her slightly shocked face but saw that she made no move to deny it.

"I thought you did which is why tonight I was going to give you this" and he pulled out the small velvet box and in it contain a beautiful white gold emerald cut diamond.

Kate gasped "Chris I don't know what to say."

"Nothing would be better; I know I made a mistake. And the worst part is I should have seen it coming, but I don't blame you, you've always loved him. When we were in bed together for the first time you said his name but I didn't say anything because I thought I could help you heal and I did but I didn't change your mind about him and I won't try."

"Chris, I'm sorry I know that probably doesn't cut it but it's all I can give. But you're right, I have always been in love with Gibbs and I love you too but in a strictly platonic way. And I can never repay you for all the help and comfort you gave me in those times."

"You don't have to Kate; you're a great friend to me. And I know it may be a cliché but we can always stay friends" Chris said with a smile, happy not to lose one of his best friends "and I can beat him up if he ever hurts you again, though I think you're more than capable."

"That's a for sure, not in this work if I can't. And Chris I know you'll find her, you just have to keep looking for one that deserves you."

"Thanks Kate and when I do, if she doesn't at least make you one of her bridesmaids I'll make you my best woman."

"You got it city boy. I'll see you around."

And with that Chris left her life, well her love life that is.

* * *

When she got back to the table no one asked what happened because they all had a clear view of the balcony.

Apparently Gibbs had also taken Jenny for a talk but in a much more secluded area since she but up quite a strong worded fight. But she got the message in the end.

* * *

One by one the team left until it was only Kate and Gibbs left.

Kate sat there lost in her thoughts about all that happened that night. She only broke out of it when Gibbs stood up and offered her his hand.

She looked into his eyes and was reminded of the first moment they met, his eyes sparkling with mirth as she watched him stand up to him and hers filled with anger and being looked down on.

But now they were filled with unbound love that was so true only a few in this era were lucky to even witness much less experience for themselves.

And together hand in hand they headed into their new lives together.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I'm back! I know it's been a while but I hope this chapter makes up for it. It's not nearly as Kate and Gibbs centric but sort of the back story to most of the ballroom scene last I really liked writing it, not to mention I don't think we can ever get enough Abby.

Disclaimer:As usual, I don't own any of this. Except for the OC that's in here. Other than that I can just wish.

Enjoy.

* * *

Unknown to the love struck couple there was one of their teammates still at the gala.

Abby watched from the balcony. A joyful yet wicked grin was plastered on her face, a face that had just seen a brilliant plan work like a charm. Not saying a word while watching the lovers walk off and finally out of sight, she walked off the balcony and into the previously government agent filled room.

Turning her beaming face into a very content Gibbs like smirk, she bounded across the ballroom; her heels a staccato rhythm that echoed through the now empty space. She made her way up the steps to the stage that had been the DJ's workspace for the night. She couldn't help but think of the Magic School Bus episode she saw as a kid, as she walked across that scarred wood that looked out to the dance floor, and thought that a ghost light would be very fitting for the place. Stepping behind the curtain she uncovered the concealed door that led to a small backstage room.

She paused just inside the door; looking at the clean cut, sandy haired man who other than being one of her best friends was also the closest thing to an older brother as she could get (without being Tony like). Alex, who had been sitting at his laptop going over songs for another event, jumped up and gave a smile that matched hers.

Making the first sound she had made in minutes (which mind you, for her was an achievement) she squealed and took a running leap to envelope him in a bone crushing hug.

"Whoa Abbs, release the choke hold!" breathed Alex as he felt himself running out of air.

"Sorry", she smiled before exclaiming, "But Alexander James Trent you and I are freaking geniuses!"

Alex couldn't help but smile wider "Now I agree with you being a freakin' genius but I believe the correct term for me is accomplice."

"Co-conspirator, collaborator, partner in crime! You did great; I told you it was fate that you were doing this event!" said Abby, crossing her arms and looking very pleased.

"Yeah fate, sure. Do you know how many background checks I had to go through to do this? Not to mention them searching me." Alex shivered as the memory came back.

"Baby." Abby teased.

"And proud of it" Alex countered. He eased back on the couch and motioned for her to do the same.

"How did you get SecNav to agree to all the country anyway? No wait, let me guess. You told him a story about two people in love who couldn't find their way to each other without the help of a dear friend and her accomplice and if the friend couldn't help them they would all be forced to live their lives forever asking "what if", he ended the speech dramatically with a fist on his heart, looking down and wiping away the fake tears.

Abby punched him good naturedly in the arm. "You are such a drama queen! And no, I just happened to remind him that I was a forensic scientist and capable of doing away with people without leaving a trace."

Alex looked horrified at her sweet and innocent smile, "You threatened the Secretary of the Navy!"

She looked up at the heavens with a loud huff, "Oh come on give me some credit Alex. I just said please. The man respects Gibbs and Kate, not to mention I am one of his favorite people"

They sat in silence for a moment before Abby asked," So do you think it's gonna work between them? Honest answer."

He thought for a moment before replying, "In all honesty, I think it will. At first I thought you were just being a romantic about it. And just hear me out;" he put in before she could interrupt, "they're two of your favorite people in the world Abbs, of course you'd want them to be together. At first I just did this to humor you and because I needed the job, but when I saw them out there anyone could see that they had something special."

Abby just smiled and then jumped when her phone buzzed with a text message, "Crap! It's really late, I totally lost track of time. McGee's wondering where I am."

Alex stood up to get his coat and the one she had left in the room earlier before the event, "Go ahead and tell him I'll walk you home. And don't forget to mention that he still hasn't remembered to take a look at my sound system. It's still a little glitchy."

She smiled as she quickly typed out the message; she was so lucky that two of the most important men in her life got along so well.

Alex helped her shrug into her coat and they walked back out to the dim ballroom. He held the door open for her and as she let out a big breath as she stepped into the cool DC night. Gone was the tension from all these months of worrying about her NCIS family. Now she had things to plan.

"I knew it," she finally spoke up after a few blocks of walking, "They'll be perfect together. And now they'll get married and I'll get be Kate's maid of honor and be the best aunt ever when the Gibblets show up!"

Alex grinned at her musings, "Don't get too far ahead of yourself now. They still need to work some things out before we start passing out the fabric samples."

"Hey, I can dream can't I? And by the way, who were you calling a romantic earlier? You could write love novels, including the autobiography called _Lord of the Saps._", she teased.

"Everyone's a hater," he replied with a fake sigh and shaking his head, "I'm just a man looking for love."

Abby looked up at him with affection, "Alex for my next project, I will charge myself with the monumental task of finding you a girl."

He wrapped an arm around her, "You'll be doing none of that Abbs. I know how to find a perfect girl. You just have to answer me one question."

She looked up at him apprehensively, "shoot."

"Does Kate have a sister?"

He had to admit he had that punch coming. Though that didn't stop him from wincing and rubbing his arm at the amount of force she used.

"Aww come on! It was an honest question."

"Alex you are impossible." she said biting back a laugh.

"Okay, how 'bout a cousin?"

"Alexander Trent need I remind you that as a very annoyed forensic scientist I can murder you without leaving a trace."

She watched with amusement and his face fell jokingly. "You know Abbs, Kate and Gibbs don't know how lucky they are to have a friend like you." And she softened when he mused her hair with long practiced affection.

They walked in silence and it wasn't until they were almost at her house that he (unadvisedly) spoke up again.

"A distant cousin?"

She lifted a threatening eyebrow, stopping him before he could continue his train of thought.

He put on a wide fake smile, "So how 'bout this weather we're having?"

"That's better."

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. Sorry it wasn't all about Kate and Gibbs, I just felt I needed to give some more credit to the other characters, and Abby called to me. Remember to review!


End file.
